This invention relates to modular caps. In particular, the invention relates to modular caps with detachable and interchangeable components and detachable pockets and detachable logos that can be selectively displayed on and removed from these detachable, interchangeable components.
Caps and headgear, though always a very popular addition to the clothing worn by people, have been worn principally for functional reasons such as protecting an individual""s face from the sun or keeping his or her head warm. Recently, however, there has been a major shift in the basic reason people wear headgear, especially in young people.
Caps such as baseball-type caps are being worn in different ways than originally intended. Young people, for example, wear them with the bill in different positions as a means of self-expression, individual, and group identity. Brimless caps, which are baseball-type caps consisting of the crown without the bill, have become an important part of the cap market directed at youth. For example, brimless caps with collegiate logos are sold on college campuses across the country. At amusement parks, brimless caps are sold with the amusement park""s own logo on them.
Various caps having detachable and interchangeable components are known in the prior art and provide for many configurations of the components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,493 to MacDonald et al. teaches a scarf-like headcover which can only be worn when attached to a head-encircling member such as a headband. The visor in this invention can only be worn when attached to said headband. MacDonald teaches the attachment of a pair of side flaps that can be detachably attached in varying combinations. These side flaps cannot be worn with the visor without the use of the separate headband. The side flaps cannot be worn with the scarf-like headcover without the use of the separate headband. In this patent, none of the previously described elements can display insignia patches that can be removably affixed. Nor can the back closure of the head encircling headband display insignia patches that can be removably affixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,534 to Mobley teaches a crown that can be worn without a detachable brim. The track mechanism in this patent is made of a flexible semi-rigid material such as extruded polyvinyl chloride, sandwiched between the lining and the crown. Semi-rigid material cannot mold to the shape of head the way fabric and hook and loop tape material can. The semi-rigid material prevents the crown from developing the unique fit over time that makes an old cap so comfortable for an individual to wear. There is no mechanism in this patent for covering the ears, thus limiting its use to warm weather. There is also no mechanism for completely covering the neck. In addition, any decoration is permanently affixed and cannot be selectively removed or repositioned to be displayed on other parts of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,759 to Rinaldi teaches an elastic head covering portion made from a SPANDEX or stocking-like material. The wearer can select to cover his or her head with this elastic portion only. Affixed by stitching to the outer surface of the elastic material at the front of the hat is a flexible material portion, to which a bill or visor is stitched. This elastic portion is therefore not a brimless cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,717 to Stevens teaches a fold-down sweatband for the purpose of inserting an identification card in a transparent identification window. This fold-down sweatband is not worn in a folded position. It is worn in a standard position inside a hat with a brim and it does not function to enable the crown of the hat to be worn without the brim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,684 to Casale teaches a convertible sports cap with sliding brim. There is no mechanism for the crown to be worn as a brimless cap in this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,212 to Huffman teaches an adjustable visored cap with interchangeable crown. There is no mechanism for the crown to be worn as a brimless cap in this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,726 to Tapia teaches an adjustable baseball-type cap assemblage having a crown portion and various interchangeable visor portions. Tapia teaches insignia patches of various styles that can be removably affixed to the selected visor and crown portions. As there is no mechanism in this patent for the crown to be worn as a brimless cap, these insignia patches cannot be displayed on the crown worn as a brimless cap. Tapia does not teach a mechanism for these insignia patches to be removably affixed to the back closure of the visor and the crown, nor on removable ear coverings nor on a removable neck curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,726 to Kellin et al. teaches an article of apparel having one or more detachable decorative elements replaceably coupled thereto. It does not teach the use of detachable decorative elements on a brimless cap, on the back closure of a cap, brimless cap, or visor, on ear coverings or on a neck curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,935 to Henschel teaches an inner and outer pocket in the crown of a standard cap, This crown cannot be removed and it cannot be worn as a brimless cap. This patent does not teach the art of an inner and outer pocket in a crown that can also be worn as a brimless cap. Furthermore, it does not teach the art of a pocket that can be selectively worn on the back closure of either a cap, a visor or a brimless cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,210 to Konucik teaches a quick-change sweatband or pad in which one embodiment is a headband from which a sweat-absorbing pad can be removed by the use of hook and loop pile fastener. The closure for the sweatband in this invention does not utilize hook and loop pile as a fastening technique. Neither detachable logos nor detachable pockets can be displayed on either the body of the sweatband or on the back closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,017 to Kraft teaches a hat crown connecting to a separate headband. The crown in this invention cannot be worn as a brimless cap without the addition of a separate headband. Kraft teaches the attachment of ear muffs over the separate headband. In addition, Kraft teaches the attachment of a neck curtain over the separate headband. In this patent, neither the ear muffs nor the neck curtain can be attached to the visor without the use of a separate sweatband. Nor can either the ear muffs or the neck curtain be attached to the crown without the use of a separate sweatband. Kraft does not provide any mechanism for the display of insignia patches that can be removably affixed to the back closure of the visor and the crown, whether worn separately or as a unit. Neither does Kraft provide any mechanism for the display of insignia patches that can be removably affixed to the removable ear coverings and the removable neck curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,859 to Gerhardt teaches a cap provided with integral ear flaps that are self-stowing in the interior of the cap. These ear flaps are not detachable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,916 to Portney teaches a size adjustable cap utilizing an adjustment strap with loop fasteners covered by a strip of fabric material facing outwardly from a user. Ornamental badges cannot be selectively attached to this adjustable strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,995 to Oates teaches a sports cap with a crown having front and rear brims in which only the rear brim is removable. The crown in this invention cannot be worn as a brimless cap. Oates does not provide any mechanism for the display of insignia patches that can be removably affixed to the back closure of the visor. Neither does Oates provide any mechanism for the display of insignia patches that can be removably affixed to the removable rear brim or any other portion of the sports cap.
U.S Pat. No. 5,099,524 to Linday provides a means to wear the crown as a brimless cap by assembling the crown over a separate sweatband component formed having a forward part made of hook and loop tape hook-portion-engaging material. In this patent, the crown cannot be worn as a brimless cap without the use of this separate sweatband component. The need for a separate sweatband to enable a crown to be worn as a brimless cap presents major drawbacks in using a cap invention as a marketing item with youth. The separate sweatband is easily lost, as it is not permanently attached to the crown. The sweatband adds expense to the invention as it is not only separate from the basic unit but must also be covered with hook and loop tape hook-engaging material. The separate sweatband requires that an additional, separate piece be acquired in order that the cap invention be worn as a brimless cap in addition to being worn as a cap and a visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,370 to Linday is a Continuation-In-Part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,524. This patent to Linday does not provide any mechanism for the display of insignia patches that can be removably affixed to the back closure of the visor and the crown, whether worn separately or as a unit. Nor does this patent to Linday provide any mechanism for the display of insignia patches that can be removably affixed to the removable ear coverings and the removable neck curtain. This patent to Linday does not provide any mechanism for a detachable pocket to be removably affixed to the inside of the crown when the crown when the crown is attached to the visor. This patent also does not provide any mechanism for a detachable pocket that can be removably affixed to the back closure of the visor and the crown, whether worn separately or as a unit. Nor does this patent to Linday provide any mechanism for a detachable pocket to be removably affixed to the removable ear coverings and the removable neck curtain.
The core of the modular cap assembly of the present invention consists of two selectively detachable elements, a visor component having a forehead or billboard portion made of velcro hook-adhering fabric, and a crown component with a permanent fold-down sweatband that allows it to be worn as a brimless cap or xe2x80x9cbeaniexe2x80x9d when separated from the visor. These two selectively detachable elements can be worn assembled as a cap, or each one can be worn separately as a distinct piece of headwear. The selectively detachable crown can be made in any silhouette, in any material, and with any back closure known in the art of making caps, visors, and brimless caps or xe2x80x9cbeaniesxe2x80x9d. In addition, one of more of the panels of the selectively detachable crown can be made of velcro hook-engaging material, allowing the selective display of detachable insignias and detachable pockets with velcro loop-engaging material permanently affixed on back of them. Selectively detachable ear coverings and a selectively detachable neck covering can be removably attached to the visor and crown when assembled as a cap, or can be removably attached to the visor when worn as a separate piece of headwear or to the crown when worn separately as a brimless cap or a xe2x80x9cbeaniexe2x80x9d. The outside face of these selectively detachable ear coverings and neck covering can be made of any material. When the outside face of these selectively detachable ear coverings is made of velcro hook-engaging material, selectively detachable insignias and detachable pockets with velcro loop-engaging material permanently affixed on back of them can be displayed on them. The selectively detachable crown and the selectively detachable visor can be fitted to the head and made in different sizes. The selectively detachable crown and the selectively detachable visor can also be adjustable to different head sizes. The adjustable back closures can be selected from the full range of back closures used in the cap industry for caps, visors, brimless caps and beanies as well as from uniquely designed back closures. The adjustable back closures for the detachable crown and visor can also be made of velcro hook-engaging material. Selectively detachable insignias and selectively detachable pockets with velcro loop-engaging material permanently affixed on back of them can be removably attached to these back closures of the crown and the visor made of velcro hook-engaging material when worn assembled as a cap or worn as separate units. These selectively detachable insignias and pockets can be removably attached to the billboard of the visor. The selectively detachable pocket with velcro loop-engaging material permanently affixed to the back of it can be removably attached to the inside of the fold-down sweatband when the crown is assembled over the visor. Selectively detachable logos and selectively detachable pockets with a loop backing can be worn over the back closures of the crown and visor when assembled as a cap unit or when assembled as separate units.